Qui me relèvera ?
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Rating M "Alors on avance même si à chaque pas on perd une partie de soi." "Courir sous la pluie pour sentir celle-ci nous brûler le corps, le coeur, l'âme, tellement elle est froide." "La ferme, Malefoy." "Harry, c'est tellement plus." HPDM. OS.


**Diclaimer : Je n'ai que l'idée le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (ou Seb' pour les intimes) **

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drame, Romance**

**Note de l'auteur : Je sais pas, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de sérieux pour une fois, quelque chose de construit et ça a donné ça, un petit One-Shot sans grande prétention mais qui je l'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture !!! **

Je trébuche. Il n'y a plus personne pour me relever depuis tellement longtemps. Je n'y vois presque pas dans cette ruelle sombre. Ils ont raison les gens l'alcool fait des ravages même chez les sorciers. Même chez le Sauveur comme il m'appelle maintenant. Quelle ironie, je les ai sauvé mais moi qui me sauvera. Quand je fais le point sur ma vie, je la trouve vide. Quoi ? J'ai tué un Mage Noir ? Si peu, si peu et puis je l'ai pas fait seul. Non, sérieusement, j'ai fais quoi dans ma vie ? Presque rien. En fait, rien même. Et pourtant tout le monde me respecte dans le monde sorcier. Je le vois bien, ils ont peur de moi. Oui peur. Je les comprends, moi aussi j'aurais peur à leur place. Je ne suis qu'une loque. Ginny m'a quitté, elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait mais que ce serait mieux si on se séparait. En gros elle m'a renvoyé l'excuse que je lui avais donnée en sixième année à Poudlard. Tant pis, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'aimais plus, que je me raccrochais juste à elle pour pouvoir faire semblant que ma vie était belle. Non ma vie n'est pas belle, je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas été heureux sans toutes ces merdes Moldues que je prends sans cesse. Je ne sais même plus quel jour on est. Je ne reconnais plus le jour et la nuit. Heureusement que mes parents m'avaient laissé un gros héritage sinon je serais déjà sur la paille. Je ne travaille pas, impossible dans mon état de toutes façons. Ma vie d'avant me semble si loin. L'époque de Poudlard me semble un rêve qui peu à peu s'efface de ma mémoire. Tout a changé, en mal et uniquement en mal. J'aurais mieux fais de mourir pendant cette guerre. Je crois que tout est dit là-dessus, on ne revient pas sur le passé, il restera à jamais inchangé. Alors on avance même si à chaque pas on perd une partie de soi. Même si à chaque fois on manque de tomber et de ne plus jamais se relever. Alors on se raccroche à des illusions, des images, qui nous perdent un peu plus. On devient fou mais on ne s'en rend compte que trop tard. Et au final, on perd tout alors on s'en fout de tout. On se détruit, essayant désespérément de rapprocher le plus possible la date de fin. Mais elle arrive toujours trop tard à notre goût.

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Gouttes après gouttes. Elles gouttent sur mon visage, mouillent mes cheveux. J'ai plus la force de me relever. Je ne sais même plus où je suis. Sûrement dans une ruelle derrière un bar, tellement typique de ma part. Je ressens encore les effets de la drogue que j'ai pris il y a … D'ailleurs c'était quand ? Aucune idée. Ce n'est pas important. La pluie est glacée sur ma peau, elle ruisselle lentement mais pourtant ne me réveille pas. Un chat miaule comme dans les vieux films de gangsters. J'en rirais presque si je n'étais pas aussi mal en point. Pourtant je suis détendu grâce au joint que j'ai fumé. Je me sens même bien alors que je suis par terre sur l'asphalte froide en plein milieu de cette ruelle mal éclairée au cœur de Londres. Il fait nuit. Enfin je crois, dans mon état, je ne suis sûr de rien. Des sons me parviennent, claquements de talons pressés de petites minettes, éclats de voix de couples qui se disputent ou de dealers et de leurs clients qui essayent de négocier le prix. Mais en dehors de ça, c'est comme si j'étais anesthésié. Je devrais peut être avoir peur, mais dans mon état, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai chaud pourtant nous sommes en hiver. J'ai sûrement de la fièvre. Et la pluie qui tombe toujours, immuable, inexorable. Etrangement, ça me rassure. Cela me donne l'impression que rien ne changera. C'est paisible, tranquille. Presque agréable même. Je voudrais mourir comme ça, de cette façon, calmement, en douceur, simplement fermer les yeux et ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Alors je ferme mes yeux en espérant qu'ils ne se rouvriront plus jamais, que je connaîtrais enfin la paix intérieure. J'entends des pas qui se rapproche de moi, mais ils me paraissent si loin. J'entends une voir dire mon nom. Je reconnais cette voix, elle fait partie de mon passé, de Poudlard. Non, je dois me tromper. Je sens une main chaude sur mon front. Puis elle part, et deux bras puissant me soulèvent du sol tandis que je tombe dans l'inconscience.

**OoOoO**

Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Secondes après secondes. Le temps passe, inexorablement. Où suis-je ? Au Paradis ? Non, je ne mérite pas le Paradis, je mérite l'Enfer. Alors où suis-je ? J'ai mal à la tête. Sûrement la gueule de bois. Comme d'habitude. Je me décide à ouvrir les yeux. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouve et pratiquement vide en dehors du lit sur lequel je suis allongé et d'une armoire. Les murs sont blancs, trop blancs. Je referme les yeux et tente de me rappeler de ma soirée mais je n'y arrive pas. Puis j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. J'ouvre les yeux lentement.

« Enfin réveillé, Potter ? »

Malefoy. La dernière personne à laquelle je pensais. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Ses cheveux sont plus longs qu'avant pas beaucoup plus mais quand même, ses yeux gris argentés me fixent sans laisser transparaître d'émotion. Il s'assoit à mes côtés et me dévisage un instant :

« Comment vas-tu, Potter ?

- Pas trop mal, mais j'ai mal à la tête.

- Bien prends cette potion. Au fait, Potter, ne croit pas que c'est par plaisir que je t'acceuille chez moi mais je ne peux pas laisser ma némésis crever comme un chien dans la rue. Ce n'est pas classe. »

Je ne relève pas cette pique, me contentant de boire la potion qu'il m'a donné. Il part de la pièce sans bruit et me laisse seul avec mes pensées. Je ne comprends pas ses réactions, pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé ? Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre, ça m'énerve et en même temps c'était prévisible. Je lui en veut. Il aurait du me laisser mourir. Oui, il aurait tellement du. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Dommage. J'espère qu'il n'a prévenu personne que j'étais chez lui sinon demain toute la presse sorcière sera ici. Je vois d'ici les gros titre : "Le Survivant en vie et vivant chez Drago Malefoy : la polémique enfle". Un rire amer m'échappe. Je me roule en boule et tente de me rendormir, je suis tellement fatigué.

**OoOoO**

« On se réveille Potter ! Dîner ! Il faut que tu avales quelque chose tout de même. »

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. J'ai faim et ce que Malefoy a apporté sent délicieusement bon. Je tourne la tête vers lui et avise la nourriture d'un oeil prédateur.

« Bien, je vois que la présence de nourriture t'a totallement réveillé. Bon appétit, Potter.

- Merci. »

Je me jette alors littéralement sur la nourriture sous le regard amusé de Malefoy qui rigole un "c'est qu'il semble affamé le petit gryffon". Je souris légèrement à sa remarque. Alors que je termine mon repas il prend un air sérieux et commence d'une voix inquiéte que je ne lui connaissais pas :

« Potter, on a jamais été amis, même plutôt ennemis. Mais tu as toujours compté pour moi, tu étais mon meilleur ennemi. Alors quand je t'ai vu dans cette ruelle à demi-inconsient, j'ai eu peur, peur pour toi. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas répondre à la question que je vais te poser, on n'est pas amis, mais Potter que s'est-il passé pour que tu finisses comme ça ?

- Ce qui s'est passé, Malefoy ? C'est simple, j'ai vaincu un Mage Noir et m'a vie s'est peu à peu disloquée. J'ai perdu ma femme, n'ai pas trouvé de travail et ai vécu dans un appartement minable. Mais dis moi, Malefoy, pour toi, la vie c'est quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchis. Et pour toi ?

- Pour moi, la vie c'est : courir sous la pluie pour sentir celle-ci nous brûler le corps, le coeur, l'âme, tellement elle est froide. Chanter sous la neige, une cigarette à la bouche, et sentir ses poumons s'encrasser et s'en foutre même si notre voix est rauque, cassée et que ce que nous chantons n'a ni que ni tête simplement parce qu'on se sent bien, même si la neige parsème nos cheveux de tâches blanches parce qu'on est définitivement heureux, jeune, con et inconscient. Jouer de la guitare parce qu'on hait la vie et qu'on a besoin d'un éxutoire et gratter les cordes avec rage, violence et tant pis si elles cassent et tant pis si nos doigts sont en sang tant que la vie reprends un sens. Sentir un corps contre le sien, un corps brûlant qui réchauffe le notre et enflamme nos sens, sentir sa douceur et être éclectrifier par son toucher parce que c'est trop et pas assez en même temps. S'émerveiller de voir le sang vermeil couler d'une plaie et s'étaler sur notre peau parce qu'il est si rouge et notre peau si pâle et que le contraste nous paraît absolument saisissant. Rire d'un rien, d'un rire clair, joyeux, fort, bruyant qui réchauffe l'atmosphère et le coeur parce qu'on se sent incroyablement bien. Courir à en perdre l'haleine, manquer de trébucher mais continuer et finalement s'arrêter à bout de souffle, le coeur battant la chamade et hurler aussi fort qu'on peut et s'en foutre des gens, de leurs regards et de leurs questions muettes parce qu'on est heureux et qu'on voudrait que le monde entier le sache. Se hurler dessus, se cracher notre haine, se frapper, se battre et se faire souffrir jusqu'à finalement craquer et tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre parce qu'on s'aime trop fort pour que ce soit simple. Avoir mal, mal au corps, mal au coeur, mal à l'âme, se sentir entièrement rongé par ce mal et penser que ce n'est rien parce qu'au fond grâce à ça on se sent en vie. Comprendre que la vie n'est pas toujours belle et s'en foutre parce qu'après l'horreur, le bonheur nous paraît plus intense, plus beau, plus vrai. Parler, de tout, de rien, parler, encore, toujours, jusqu'à épuiser tout les sujets, jusqu'à se briser la voix et recommencer parce que le silence nous effraie. Boire, sentir le liquide envahir notre bouche, sentir sa brûlure sur le palais et le sentir descendre dans notre gorge et la brûler, et en reprendre encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout, jusqu'à vomir sur les murs et le sol immaculés et s'en foutre parce qu'on a réussi à oublier et que c'était ce que l'on voulait. Accumuler vices sur vices, détruire tout ce que l'on crée et n'avoir plus une seule chance de rédemption, se détruire toujours plus, ne jamais arrêter de se détruire, se reconstruire parfois pour encore mieux se détruire par la suite et ne rien regreter parce qu'on a tout vu, tout fait, tout essayer, parce qu'on a vécu et qu'on peut enfin crever en paix. Voilà ce qu'est la vie selon moi. »

Le silence acceuillit ma tirade. Malefoy fixa ses incroyables yeux gris sur les miens et ne les lâcha pas. Il semblait méditer mes paroles, chercher jusqu'à quel point j'avais vécu ma vie. Puis les yeux toujours ancrés dans les miens il prit la parole :

« Je crois que je vais y aller. A plus tard, Potter. Je reviendrais peut être dans la soirée.

- Attend, Malefoy, reste s'il te plaît.

- Et pourquoi donc, Potter ?

- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ennemi. »

Et il resta, parce qu'il était mon meilleur ennemi. Nous avons beaucoup parler, de tout, de rien comme je l'avais dit dans ma tirade. C'était agréable, différent de tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble, j'appréciais ce Malefoy, là. Nous n'étions pas encore amis mais nous n'étions plus tout à fait ennemi quand il se retira sur le coups des onze heures. Il est minuit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à tout cela. C'est tellement nouveau, et tellement impensable il y a peu. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai besoin de dormir. Ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ?

**OoOoO**

J'ai mal. Tellement mal. Le genre de douleur qui te vrille le crâne et qui t'empêche de bouger, de penser, de tout. Je hurle, de douleur. J'entends les pas de Malefoy s'approcher. Il court. Et je hurle toujours. Cela fait mal, oh putain, si mal. Il entre en trombe dans la pièce. Je le vois à travers le voile de douleur qui m'empêche de bien distinguer les choses. Je n'ai plus la force de hurler. Il s'approche de moi, posant une main sur mon front.

« Qu'as-tu, Potter ?

- A ton avis, Malefoy ? je crache d'une voix froide mais tremblottante. Je suis en manque, voilà ce qu'il se passe.

- En manque ?

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué le fait que j'étais un fumeur de marijuana !

- Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le Sauveur soit accro à une quelconque substace moldue.

- Tu as eu tord de ne pas t'y attendre. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'en procurer ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non, Potter, un autre que moi n'aurait sûrement pas supporter de te voir souffrir, un ami. Mais je ne suis pas ton ami Potter alors tu vas souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu sois sevré et n'essaie pas de partir d'ici, ce serait inutile, tu n'as pas d'argent. Sur ce, je reviens dans un quart d'heure pour ton petit déjeuner. »

Il s'en va, sans que j'ai le temps de réagir. Je me mets à hurler.

« MALEFOY ! REVIENS PUTAIN ! MALEFOY ! Je t'en prie revients ! S'il te plaît. Je t'en supplie ... Malefoy ... »

Ma voix se brise sur le derniers mots. Je me mets à sangloter doucement. Et il y a toujours cette douleur, cette douleur horrible, affreuse, ce manque aussi bien physique que mental. Je te hais Malefoy, je te hais.

**OoOoO**

Trois jours. Trois jours que je suis en état de manque permanent. Je vais finir dingue si cela continu. Enfin si je ne le suis pas déjà. Et Malefoy qui vient trois par jour me donner à manger et qui se moque de moi. Ah ça oui, il est beau le Sauveur prêt à tout pour sa dose. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai tellement mal que je ne sens même plus mon propre corps. Cela me rends dingue et j'ai des drôles de sensations quand je vois Malefoy, je crois que je suis en manque d'autres choses. Et oui, le Saint Potter accro au sexe, à la drogue, à la cigarette et à l'alcool. C'est Voldy qui doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe. Malefoy arrive pour mon déjeuner. Je n'ai pas faim, j'ai trop mal pour avaler quoi que ce soit. J'ai la nausée. Je regarde le blond entrer. Je détaille son corps comme d'habitude. Oui, Harry Potter est bisexuel et Drago Malefoy semble tout à fait à mon goût vu les réactions de mon corps malgré la douleur qui me tenaille le corps Et quand il partira je devrais encore m'occuper de mon érection douloureuse et lancer un sort de nettoyage même si cela m'épuise. Comme si je ne souffrais pas assez du manque. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui entre tous qui me trouve ? (1)

« Mange Potter.

- Non.

- Mange sinon je vais devoir t'ammener à l'hôpital. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est ce pas ?

- Non ... Tu as raison. »

Même plus la force de me battre contre lui. Je porte avec lenteur la nourriture à mes lèvres et avale difficilement.

« Voilà, ce n'est pas si dur tout de même.

- La ferme, Malefoy.

- Voilà, on s'inquiéte pour toi et voilà comment tu nous remercies. Tu me blesses, là, Potter.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, c'est incroyable à quel point je te crois. »

Je continu à manger en silence. Malefoy me fixe, ses yeux suivants chacun de mes gestes. Je me sens toujours mal à l'aise sous ce regard surtout que ça ne fait qu'augmenter mon érection. Si seulement il voulait bien regarder ailleurs. Je finis mon repas en silence puis lui tends le plateau. Il s'en va sans un mot de plus. J'ai l'habitude. La porte claque et ma main s'enroule autour de mon sexe gonflé.

**OoOoO**

Une semaine que ça dure. Une putain de semaine. Et Malefoy qui revient tout les jours pour m'apporter mes repas avec un sourire sur les lèvres. J'ai envie de le lui faire bouffer son sourire parce que mon corps n'y est pas insensible. Je le hais et pourtant, je le désire à un point incroyable. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit si beau, si sensuel ? Et le voilà qui revient pour un nouveau repas que je mangerais seulement pour qu'il s'en aille. Seul point positif, je commence à m'habituer au manque. J'attrape le plateau et commence à manger en silence.

« Potter, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas répondre mais pourquoi Weasley t'a jeté ?

- Ca t'amuse Malefoy, non ? De savoir que le Sauveur s'est fait plaqué comme une merde par sa femme.

- Non, ce n'est pas ...

- Ce que je crois ? La ferme, Malefoy. On est pas amis, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Si tu veux savoir, Ginny m'a plaqué parce qu'elle a compris que j'étais sur la mauvaise pente et que je ne l'aimais plus.

- Je suis désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé.

- Tu n'as pas être désolé, ce sont mes erreurs, je les assume. »

Je lui tends mon plateau à moitié vide et il m'adresse un sourire triste. Il serre doucement mon épaule et s'en va. S'il savait à quel point ce simple geste allume un feu ardent en moi. S'il savait il n'oserait plus jamais le refaire.

**OoOoO**

Je n'ai plus mal. Plus du tout. Je vais pouvoir partir. Il a dit que je partirais quand je serais sevré. Je suis sevré. Je devrais être heureux. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant, pas alors que je me rends compte que ce n'est pas normal de ressentir ce que je ressens envers quelqu'un qu'on est censé haïr. Pas alors que je me rends compte que je ne le hais pas, que j'ai envie d'être près de lui et pas seulement pour une nuit. Pas alors que parfois je vois dans ses yeux gris une lueur de tendresse mêlée à la tristesse. Pas alors que je n'ai plus rien à perdre et que j'ai tant besoin de lui. Il rentre dans la chambre. J'ai pris ma décision. Il croise mes yeux et je sais qu'il a compris.

« Tu n'es plus en manque, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, en effet.

- Alors qu'attends tu pour partir ?

- C'est ce que tu veux, Drago ? »

Il cille à l'utilisation de son prénom. Je ferme les yeux en attente de sa réponse.

« Non. »

Je rouvre les yeux et les fixe sur lui, hébété. Et si ... Non. Il ne faut pas crier victoire trop vite. J'attends patiemment la suite.

« Non. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je n'ai jamais eu envie que tu partes. A aucun moment de ma vie. Même pas à Poudlard. Parce que tu as toujours compté pour moi. Tu étais mon meilleur ennemi, ma némessis. Oui "étais". Tu ne l'es plus depuis que je t'ai receuilli. Le mot ami ne conviendrait pas non plus. Parce qu'un simple ami ne ferait pas battre mon coeur aussi fort. Parce qu'un simple ami ne me ferait pas cet effet là. »

Il attrape ma main et la place sur son érection cachée par son pantalon puis la lâche et reprends :

« Parce que je ne crierais pas le nom d'un simple ami dans mon sommeil. Parce que je n'aurais pas envie du corps d'un simple ami. Parce que les lèvres d'un simple ami ne me paraîtrons jamais aussi tentantes que les tiennes à cet instant. Non tu n'es pas un ami pour moi. On ne peut pas non plus dire que je te désire seulement car quand tu vas mal, je vais mal aussi, quant tu souris, j'ai envie de sourire avec toi. Parce que j'ai envie de te parler, de te connaître mieux, de savoir tout de toi. J'ai envie de panser tes blessures et de te faire oublier ta douleur. Non je ne fais pas que te désirer, Harry, non, c'est tellement plus. C'est la sensation de vouloir te voir, te parler, t'embrasser, te serrer dans mes bras, en permanence. C'est ce besoin de t'avoir à mes côtés sans cesse. C'est ces mots qui me brûlent le coeur, l'âme et la gorge. Ces mots que je n'aurais jamais pensé dire un jour, ces mots que je n'ose pas dire mais qui résonnent si fort dans mon esprit. Je t'aime, Harry, je t'aime et tant pis si tu me repousses parce que cela ne changera rien, je t'aimerais toujours. Même si tu t'en vas. Parce que tu m'as pris mon coeur et que je t'appartients et ce à jamais. Alors voilà, tu peux me repousser, je comprendrais. Nous ne sommes même pas amis. »

Je le regarde, interdit. Cette déclaration. Je suis sans voix. Estomaqué. Et pourtant ... Et pourtant je sens mon coeur explosé de bonheur. Et ses phrases se gravent en moi, se gravent sur mon coeur. Alors je prends la parole, d'une voix tremblante d'émotion et rauque mais déterminée :

« Non, nous ne sommes pas amis. Et heureusement. Parce qu'on n'a pas envie de passer sa vie dans les bras d'un simple ami. Parce qu'on n'embrasse pas un simple ami sur les lèvres. Parce qu'on ne dit pas "Je t'aime" à un simple ami en ne le pensant pas en amitié. Je ne te repousserais pas Drago, parce que tu n'es pas un simple ami ou quoi que ce soit d'autre à mes yeux. Tu es tellement plus, le plus important. Celui que j'ai appris à aimer au fil des jours que j'ai passé ici. Je t'aime, Drago, à ma façon, mal peut être mais je t'aime. Mais j'ai peur, peur de vivre cet amour, de le voir se concrétiser. Peur d'être heureux et de tout perdre de nouveau.

- Ce ne sera pas le cas. Je serais là pour toi. Jusqu'au bout, je te le promet. Je t'en prie. Laisse moi une chance. Laisse nous une chance. »

Tu t'assoies à mes côtés et plonge tes yeux dans les miens. Tu rapproches ton visage du mien lentement.

« Laisse nous une chance, Harry ... »

Tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je ne résiste pas. Je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop bon. J'ai tant rêvé de cet instant mais il n'a jamais été aussi parfait que maintenant. Mes doutes s'envolent. Et je réponds à ton baiser car je sais que maintenant, si je trébuche tu seras là pour me relever.

**Fin**

**(1) = il t'a trouvé parce que l'auteure est une sadique fan de HPDM niark niark. **

**Euh ... L'auteure s'est tirée pour se cacher mais elle vous a laissé une boîte de mouchoir et un mot expliquant qu'elle répondra quand même aux reviews si vous en laissez pour lui lancer des tomates ou la félicitez. **

**_Bisous à tous_, **

_Seb'_


End file.
